


Prisoned Nightmare

by Forbidden_Rain



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Dream is in Prison, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), he kind of deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Rain/pseuds/Forbidden_Rain
Summary: All of the Dream SMP have agreed that Dream is a dangerous man. With the discussions of Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy they agreed that Dream had to be dealt with. The best way, Sams prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91





	1. To Catch A Dream

The sun shined through the community house that was occupied. In multiple seats sat Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo. The slamming of fists on the table made Tubbo jump. His once innocent eyes now worn of multiple battles and wars.

"Dream, is the problem for all of this Tubbo. Why can't you see that?" Fundy exclaimed in fury. Tubbo heard about the cheating scandal a long time ago. According to many rumors, George and Dream had been sneaking off together. Though Tubbo could empathize on the anger that Fundy may feel because of Dream cheating, he didn't know if it was enough to put him in prison. Especially solitary confinement.

"I'm not too sure Fundy. Yes, Dream has done many things that shouldn't be appreciated but does he really deserve to be in prison. Even more, solitary confinement. I've seen the psychological affects that could have on people," Tubbo replied. He tried to keep calm, he was the president after all. He shouldn't be losing his cool over something as small as this. 

"What about what Dream did to Tommy? Tommy still hasn't recovered from that Stockholm syndrome business that Dream tried to pull," Quackity defended Fundy. "I mean, Tommy feels as though he is at fault for Dream wanting to destroy L'manburg," Quackity continued.

"Yeah, Dream deserves the same psychological effects that he gave Tommy," Fundy pointed out. Tubbo chewed his fingernail in thought. Sure, Tommy is definitely more than fucked up by Dream's manipulative nature but does he truly deserve being alone for the rest of his life? A wave of anxiety hit Tubbo. Why does he always have to make these big decisions? Sure, he is the president but he is still only a child. He shouldn't be making big decisions like this. 

"What if riots happen from Dream being thrown in prison? I know Sam and Punz wouldn't be too happy by us making Dream go to prison. Besides, how are we going to catch Dream? He is one if not the most powerful person on this server. Probably tied with Techno! Even if I agreed to this we probably wouldn't get him in prison," he said. Fundy and Quackity looked at each other in thought before Quackity stood suddenly. 

"I have an idea to get him in prison. What if we disguise a party for Dream's imprisonment. I mean, Dream can't help himself but see what is going on in L'manburg. We should invite him, then, we all tie him down in chains," Quackity proceeded to call himself the most intelligent man in the server. Fundy giggled and Tubbo rubbed his head in frustration. 

"Let curiosity kill the cat," Fundy continued. "I would love to see the look on his face when he is in prison," he finished. Quackity agreed in excitement, screaming out in Spanish from his excitement. Tubbo would have laughed if he wasn't so stressed. Maybe Fundy and Quackity were right? Dream certainly hasn't done the greatest things on the server. Some could argue that he was the cause of Wilburs insanity. He manipulated Tommy for his own benefit. Threatened to prison all of his citizens if he didn't exile Tommy and even when he finally agreed to exile him Dream still had some sort of control over him. Without Dream, he would be able to be a better president without restrictions. 

"L'manburg can be independent, but it can't be free," Dreams words echoed in Tubbo's mind. He could save L'manburg by doing this. Tubbo has made his decision. 

"Dream may or may not believe this party business. So, I have a better idea. Fundy, I know that you may not like this but please just listen," Tubbo slowly drawled out. 

"Hmph, I am not liking this tone of voice you have Tubbo," Fundy said skeptically. Tubbo smiled nervously before addressing the group fully. 

"You have to message dream and get his by himself to the edge of the prison. Make sure he doesn't get suspicious. Tell him that you need to talk about the cheating situation. Try to seem sad, he may feel bad and want to come see you," Tubbo added. "Quackity and I will be waiting in the bushes. Make his vulnerable then we will attack," Tubbo finished finally. Quackity's mouth was wide open from the good plan. 

"Wow Tubbo, I didn't know you were that smart. Muy Bien muy Bien," Quackity jumped around again. His chaotic energy rubbing off on them. Tubbo smiled happily, proud of his brilliant plan. He looked over and saw Fundy not so happy about the plan. 

"I will do it because the satisfaction of watching him in a cage is just too great. But, just know that I hate this. I still haven't forgiven Dream for everything he did," Fundy snarled in disgust. Tubbo nodded in sympathy. 

"Thank you Fundy," he said. Fundy looked at him for a moment before a small smile formed. Tubbo and Fundy stood and exited the community house. Quackity noticed them leaving and quickly caught up. They walked their way to the main part of L'manburg. The podium bringing back bad moments for Tubbo. Quickly, they all gathered their best armor and weapons before setting out towards the prison. 

<~~~~~>

Fundy swallowed nervously, his ears twitching slightly. The fox-human hybrid messaged Dream a few minutes ago. The lime green man answered with a swift coming before he went radio silent. Fundy looked over to the bush Quackity and Tubbo were at. Quackity, gave Fundy a thumbs up before Tubbo pushed Quackity back down in a hurry. The sound of bushes being ruffled made Fundys ears twitch towards the sound. He looked over and saw him. Dream, in all netherite armor, walking towards an armorless Fundy. They chose not to give Fundy armor in hopes that it would lower Dreams guard. Dreams porcelain mask was the first thing that caught Fundy's eyes. The permanently etched smile making Fundy take another nervous gulp. 

"Dream, I wish I could say it was nice to see you," Fundy whispered towards him. He seemed to not be able to take a breath when Dream was around. From fear or anger, he couldn't figure that out. Dream looked down at the ground, the only indication that the man could feel emotion. 

"I am glad that you finally want to talk," Dream met Fundy's eyes again. "I understand that you are angry," he continued. Fundy felt his tail twitch in anger. 

"Angry, I am more than angry, Dream. You cheated on me, left me at OUR wedding, and then rode off into the sunset with George. Yet, not even a word of apology from you. I was humiliated in front of every single one of my friends," tears pricked his eyes at the memory of it. Fundy remembered that he needed to keep his cool. He was about to get his satisifaction. Just be patient. He heard a sigh from under Dream's mask. Dream took another step forward. He needed to get Dream to take off his armor, or at least get his axe away from him. Even with three people, Fundy knew him, Quackity, and Tubbo would stand no chance against Dream without any type of leverage. 

"Listen, Fundy, I couldn't just," he stopped himself. Dream truly didn't know what to say. He took another step forward. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Dream carefully worded out. 

"I want a hug," Fundy stated. Dreams eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect that to be the thing he would want. Dream obliged. The hug was tight, Fundy almost gagged from anger at having to do this. He glanced at the bush once again. He couldn't see Quackity and Tubbo but he knew they were ready to attack. So, he grabbed Dream's axe and kicked him back. Dream fell with a huff. He wasn't expecting that. "I also, want to see you in a cage," Fundy snarled out. Before Dream could react, Tubbo and Quackity came bursting through the bushes. Swords in hand as they picked Dream up on both sides. In response, Dream kicked and punched randomly. Fundy kicked Dream onto the ground fully. His tail twitching in his rage. Quackity pulled out the chains and wrapped Dreams hands and feet together. Finally, they could take a breather. 

"What is wrong with all of you! This isn't supposed to happen," Dream would yell out. Quackity and Fundy smirked before picking Dream up, leading him to Pandora's vault. Dream tried to thrash but from being chained up he really couldn't move that much. Making it inside, Quackity and Fundy dragged Dream through the halls. They lead him to the dark cell. Only a bed in the room. The iron door had many latches to keep criminals in. Even Dream would have trouble trying to get out. There were loopholes for chains on the inside of the cell. Double protection for high-security criminals. They utilized this by chaining Dream to the wall. Taking a step back, they admired a beaten Dream. 

"This is much more satisfying than I thought," Fundy pointed out. Dream has finally been brought to silence. Instead, he took to observing the three. True hatred and malice in his green eyes. Tubbo felt a shiver go down his spine. He better pray that Dream doesn't get out. Dream will most definitely not forgive him for this. 

"Tubbo, I think it's time we tell L'manburg of our victory. I'm sure everyone will be glad to hear about Dreams imprisonment," Quackity added. Tubbo nodded in response. He couldn't speak anymore. He felt disgusted with himself. This didn't feel right to him but if it's what L'manburg wanted then he will oblige. Finally, the three left the room. Latching the iron door tight. Inside the cell, Dream sat in the now darkened room. The only source of light being the small window behind him. But, he wouldn't be able to escape due to the window being only the size of the food tray hole at the bottom of the iron door. Dream laid back and waited. He was a man of patience. Revenge would come soon. He just had to play his cards right. All it takes is one mistake.


	2. Ohhhh Georgeeee

To say L'manburg took the fall of Dream well was an understatement. Parties were going on all the way down the block. Even the other country El Rapids joined in the celebration of the end of Dream. But, there were a small few that didn't approve of Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity's sudden plan. Those being George, Sapnap, and Philza. Tommy at first was hesitant but seeing all of L'manburg happy about the ordeal had him comply. But George, poor George had really felt hit in the gut. Sure, a few days before Dream's imprisonment he did dethrone him. Causing a huge scene but George couldn't get over Dream being gone. He almost went to apologize to Dream the other day for something Dream did. Fortunately, Sapnap was there to help George through his guilty conscience. Nonetheless, he couldn't get the mask-wearing man out of his head. 

Sapnap tried to play upon being happy for Dream's arrest. He just didn't approve of the solitary confinement situation. Sure, Dream was a manipulative bastard who deserved what he got but being completely alone could fuck with someone's mind. Even if that mind was Dream. Sapnap would make sure that George was okay through-out the entire situation. George didn't know how to feel and Sapnap understood that. He has known Dream since he was a small teenager, he didn't like the thought of Dream being arrested either. 

When Phil heard about Dream's arrest he almost flipped the server upside down. But, being the cool-headed man he was he immediately strutted off into the nether portal. Going back to Techno's home where he would inform Techno of Dream's arrest. He 

George stood in the clearing of L'manburg. Watching Tubbo finish his speech with long live L'manburg, a place of peace. Peace be damned. His best friend, lover even, was in a cell left to rot. He balled his hands into fists staring down the trio. He made eye contact with Fundy across the clearing. He smirked in satisfaction. Of course, he would be happy about Georges's anger. After all, George is the one that stole Dream away from him. He huffed out an angry breath and glanced at Sapnap. Sapnap seemed to take it better than George, even with being the more hot-headed of the group. 

"You okay George," Sapnap asked. Noticing how George was staring at him slightly. George shifted his feet in consideration. 

"Yes, no, maybe? I know that Dream and I aren't on good terms but," George sighed. "I still like him. More than a friend," he finished. Sapnap's eyebrows raised in fake surprise. 

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Sapnap added in. George hit him in the arm in response. 

"Shut up Sapnap," he giggled. "Listen, we need to talk to Dream. I want to see what his mind process is," George spoke in a serious tone again. Sapnap curled his eyebrows in thought before nodding in agreement. Dream knew how to get out of sticky situations. When things got tough, Dream always knew what to do. 

"What are you two planning? It better not be what I think it is," Fundy's voice rang through the clearing as he approached the duo. George looked at Sapnap in fear. He was never a good liar. Fundy's tail swished as he made his way over. Sapnap immediately cleared his throat before answering. 

"Of course not, we were just discussing our matters on Dream. We aren't on good terms right now," Sapnap replied. He truly didn't lie. They weren't on good terms and they were discussing their matters on Dream. He just left out the whole visiting part. George felt Fundy's glare on him. If a look could kill, George would be a dead man. 

"Yes, I heard about the argument you all had. Quackity told me about it," Fundy explained. Sapnap and George glanced at each other with relief. That seemed to have convinced Fundy for the moment. 

"Yeah," George chimed in. "Anyways, Sapnap and I were just about to leave. It's getting late," George said. Fundy's ear twitched slightly. 

"Sapnap, why don't you stay? I thought you loved to stay late and dance with the other party-goers. Seems odd to me," Fundy's nose twitched with anger. George's skin burnt with anger at Fundy purposely excluding George from the party. 

"Uh, yeah, I will stay. I guess," Sapnap rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "George, see you around then," he started towards Fundy as they both turned away. Before they got out of sight he saw Sapnap turnaround. 'Go to him,' he mouthed out to George. He nodded his head and left as fast as he could. The sunset shined brightly against his enchanted netherite armor. The glow of the sunlight casting onto George's face making him look like he came right out of a renaissance painting. Running as fast as he could, he made his way to the dark prison. 

At last, George made it there. He puffed for breath as he opened the purple doors that lead into Pandora's Vault. The walls were dark, the only sign of life being the rats that skittered about. He took a left turn into a dark hallway. The further he went down the less light that would shine through the purple walls. Finally, he reached Dream's cell. He saw Dream slouched over, the chains moving slightly with the moving of his body. At least he is alive. 

"I can recognize those unsure footsteps anywhere. George, what are you doing here," Dream cooed out almost creepily. The hairs on the back of George's neck picked up. He didn't expect this cold of a voice from Dream of all people. Especially towards him. 

"Dream, I know we aren't on the best of terms," George started. "But, this isn't right. You shouldn't be in this prison," George exclaimed. 

"Oh George, you are starting to sound in love with me," he mocked out. "Even after dethroning you. You can't get me out of your head," Georges eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

"I could just not help you! Leave this hallway right now and forget about your existence," George said with malice. 

"But you won't," Dream singed out. "Don't worry George, I like you too," he reassured with a gentle tone. Finally, emerald met brown. George swallowed and felt his cheeks flushed. 

"Stop playing with me. I am not just one of your toys," George countered. The masked man's shoulders shrugged with his wheeze. After his wheezing fit that almost made George laugh Dream stood up. The chains making loud clanking noises as he stood fully. Dream walked towards the end of the room. He put a hand on the see-through glass. 

"George, do you truly want to help me," Dream asked. George nodded. "I need you to do me a favor then. Find Techno, tell him to come to me. If he refuses, tell him that I want my wish to be granted," he added. 

"Wish? What wish Dream," George asked curiously. 

"Don't worry about it. You should leave soon. Fundy will be here with food. He won't be too kind to you. Probably throw you in the cell next to mine," Dream remarked. 

"Fundy," George said in anger. Chains rattled, clearly, Dream was amused. "He has been cruel to me ever since the situation," he added. 

"I mean, you did help me cheat on him," Dream rebutted. 

"I kissed you. At HIS wedding. You didn't even like me in that way," he added the last part softly. 

"But I do George," Dream whispered out. The softness of his tone made George want to cry. But instead, he smiled softly in return. 

"I wish you would take off that mask at some point. It gets harder every day to see what emotion you are feeling," George changed the subject subtly. Dream wheezed in response. 

"Maybe one day I will take off my mask. Just for you," Dream paused. "Now go, Fundy will be here soon. And remember, inform Techno of my whereabouts," Dream reminded George. George nodded innocently before turning to leave. 

"Goodbye Dream," George said. 

"Goodbye George,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter. Again, if you have any suggestions please comment them down below. Hopefully, if my motivation stays I could get a few more chapters out this week. Also, semi villain Fundy?! I mean, c'mon, at this point..... yes.


	3. Visitors

"Phil, you seem mad," the pig hybrid stated monotonously. He took another bite of the cooked potato. Phil sighed in response, taking off his hat to scratch his blond head. 

"Techno, things aren't doing too well in L'manburg," he started. He placed the hat back on his head, the snow falling off in doing so. Techno narrowed his eyes at the snow on the ground but didn't say a word. Phil gets a pass. 

"It's run by a corrupt government. Of course it isn't going to do too well. Don't worry, I'm sure Dream will come in and do something," he yawned at the end of his sentence. He was already bored with this conversation. 

"I wish Dream would do something about this but he is the one that got put in prison," Phil blurted out. Techno dropped his potato in surprise, it would have been comedic if he wasn't so shocked. Dream was an admin, far stronger than any of the L'manburg citizens. How in the hell did he manage to be put in prison? 

"Huh," Techno said instead. The loud 'huh' echoed throughout the cabin. Phil shrugged his shoulders, not being able to respond with anything coherent. He was still in as much of a shock as Techno was. "So, Dream is in prison. Who put him in there," Techno finally spoke after their long silence. Phil cleared his throat before answering. 

"I believe Fundy, Quackity, and Tubbo were the ones that did this. They didn't even get the permission of the L'manburg citizens, they just," he paused and waved his hand in a loss for words. "Did it?" he questioned himself. He really couldn't believe that Tubbo would do something like this. 

"I was starting to like Dream too. He's an odd guy. Interesting man to talk with," Techno rambled a bit. Phil smiled softly, his son would always ramble when he was confused or upset about the situation. He let Techno continue on about some stories he had with Dream. 

"Anyways, I hate to cut your rambling short but we need to come up with a plan. The psychological effects could damage Dream," Phil's fatherly side came out then. Dream may be a young adult but to Phil, he was still merely a child. A child who made many wrongdoings in his young life. 

"We could break him out of prison," Techno said. He did like a little bit of anarchy, Phil was also a victim for wanting to cause anarchy on the server. Techno definitely got his anarchist personality from Phil. 

"Break someone out of prison?" A third voice chimed in. Techno and Phil turned towards the small hallway to see Ghostbur smiling down at them. "That sounds fun," he smiled happily. Phil let out a laugh at his fallen son's words. The slight hint of guilt being shown on his features. Phil loved his son, he really did, but it was hard to see him dead. Especially when he was the reason for his death. 

"Ghostbur, why are you here," Techno asked. Ghostbur smiled happily and went over towards the front door. 

"Friend," he exclaimed. He heard the sound of a sheep and the next thing the duo knew there was a blue sheep in Techno's house. "Friend and I were just passing by and I saw that you two seemed upset. So," he paused and pulled out 'blue' from his pockets. "have some blue," he giggled happily. Phil muttered a thank you and took the blue from Ghostbur. Techno did the same. 

"Ghostbur, did you see how the L'manburg citizens reacted to Dream's imprisonment?" Phil asked. He didn't stay too long to see the other citizen's reactions. The minute he heard about Dream being in prison he left in a rush to tell Techno. Ghostbur nodded. 

"Almost everyone was happy to see Dream go. It made me sad, no one should be happy about someone going to prison. But, a few others seemed to need some blue," Ghostbur responded. His yellow sweater being half-eaten by Friend. But Ghostbur didn't seem too bothered. 

"Can you tell us who?" Techno added into the conversation. Ghostbur nodded once again. 

"George, Sapnap, and Tommy. Well, Tommy was convinced later on but he seemed hesitant," Ghostbur pointed out. Phil and Techno nodded in thought. 

"Technoblade," a voice rang out from outside. The trio turned towards the front door. Friend made a grunting noise at losing it's favorite chew toy. Techno stepped towards the front door, hand on the hilt of his blade. He never knew who was going to be coming to his door. Looking outside, they could just make out the hair of George. 

"Another friend," Ghostbur commented as George finally made his way up to the door. Techno opened it just for George to saunter in, freezing his ass off. 

"If I k-knew how c-cold it was I would h-have taken s-s-something warmer," George chattered out. He hugged his body closely, clearly cold. The blizzard tried to keep the door open but Techno slammed it shut quickly. 

"George, come by the fireplace," Phil offered. "I will get you some hot cocoa," he muttered out before heading to the kitchen. George listened and walked towards the fireplace, sitting down on the couch that was almost directly in front of it. Techno and Ghostbur sat on either side of George. 

"Why are you here," Techno asked. He was getting irritated by the number of visitors he was receiving lately. 

"D-Dream," George stuttered in response. 

"I already know about Dream's imprisonment," Techno gave George a confused look. He didn't have to come all the way over here just to tell him about Dream. 

"No, he wants y-you to visit him," George clarified. Techno narrowed his eyes. 

"Listen, Dream and I may have become better acquaintances but I'm not going to visit him just because he wants me to. I am wanted in L'manburg," Techno added. 

George giggled. "He figured you would say that," he unwrapped his arms after being in front of the heat for long enough. Phil came back in with the hot cocoa, George muttered a 'thanks' before turning back towards Techno. "He told me that if you said something like that to tell you that he wants his wish to be fulfilled," George said. Techno raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"I see, I will visit him I guess," Techno stated. He stood up and grabbed his massive cloak. "Phil, I will come back soon," he added. 

"Tell me about your conversation when you get back," he replied. Techno nodded before exiting the house. 

"Now what wish do you want fulfilled Dream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is finally done! I am honestly excited for what I have in store for all these characters. Also, thanks for the kudos and lovely comments that I have been getting. It really motivates me to keep this story going!


	4. Wish Upon A Dream

"Fundy, I don't know if this was a good idea," Tubbo mentioned his concerns. Fundy just waved it off like it was nothing. 

"Believe me Tubbo, everybody is happy with this. Look, we can have fun without Dream wanting us to do something because of his selfish desires," Fundy pointed out. Tubbo crossed his arms in thought. Tommy was happy and so were a few others. But, he hasn't seen Phil, George, or Sapnap ever since Dream's imprisonment party. 

"Maybe you are right," Tubbo trailed off after that. Looking far into the forest where Dream would usually be watching in the shadows. A phantom shudder ran down his spine and the remembrance of him. He wondered how Tommy felt, being manipulated fully by Dream. While he was aware of Dream's manipulations, being a victim to one, Tommy didn't take him too well. 

"Fundy, I need to speak with you," the soothing voice of Niki brought Tubbo out of his thoughts. He looked over to see her staring Fundy down. She really did change since the first war. She went from being the shy nice girl to being one of the most badass women in the SMP. She kind of scared Tubbo. 

"Sorry Tubbo, I'll be back in a second," Fundy swished by towards Niki. They walked towards the prime path, Niki fiddling with her hair in thought. Fundy and Niki became best friends since the first war. Both being victims of Wilbur's actions, just the mention of his dead father's name made Fundy red from anger. Finally, they made their way to the big tree. Niki leaning against it and looking at Fundy. 

"Fundy, why did you put Dream in that cell," she softly spoke. Fundy narrowed his eyes in irritation, clearly not understanding. 

"Maybe because he's a sadistic murderer that deserves to be locked up," Fundy stated matter-of-factly. Niki glared at him. 

"I asked YOU, not the entire SMP," she clarified. Her soft voice only heightening in pitch by her annoyance. 

"Well, all of that and, you know, he cheated on me," he replied. Niki's glare only seemed to deepen. 

"You put this entire server in danger. We all know that Dream will get out of that prison," Fundy's tail curled in his anger. 

"And if he gets out we will kill him. If he can't learn from prison than the only other choice is to do what he did to many," Niki opened her mouth in a gasp. 

"That would only make you as bad as him," she exclaimed. "You talk about these morals but you don't have any either. Not any person on this server does," she crossed her arms. She was officially done with this conversation. Fundy tried to defend himself by muttering nonsense. Niki didn't pay any mind to him and instead walked away. Right past the bushes to where a pig hybrid hid. Intrigued by the conversation. 

"Niki wait," Fundy ran past a hidden Techno towards Niki. He wanted to follow but this may be his only chance of visiting Dream. So, he made his way past the prime path and towards the way of Pandora's Vault. His pig-like feet tapped roughly against the grass, he wasn't really good at hiding. Thank the blood gods he had an invisibility potion. 

"Did you hear that," Quackity asked someone that Techno couldn't see. He stopped immediately, looking towards the entrance of Pandora's Vault. Quackity was stood in front of the large iron doors, beside him stood Karl. Karl shrugged at him, looking back at his pants, more intrigued by that than protecting the prison. 

"Karl, Quackity," Fundy's voice rang through the clearing. Techno wanted to curse, how was he supposed to get past them without getting caught? 'Violence,' the voices would speak. He shook his head. There was no time to listen to his voices. Even if the act of violence would be so fun to Techno right about now. 

"Fundy, what are you doing here," Karl spoke before Quackity could. Fundy smiled and ran the final length over. 

"Well, I wanted to visit Dream, see how he was doing," that was Techno's chance. He took another invisibility potion, the strongest one he owned. He had eight minutes. 

"I swear, you visit him too much. Why not leave him to suffer in his own thoughts," Quackity asked. 

"It's much too fun to watch him struggle to stay composed. I can tell he wants to rip us all apart. Also, I need to check those chains of his. Make sure he will actually stay in the cell," Fundy added. Quackity nodded in understatement. Techno ran his way over behind Fundy, waiting for the prison to open. 

"Welcome to Pandora's Vault," Karl jokingly muttered, needing the help of Quackity to get the door to stay open. Fundy walked through, unknowingly to him, Techno stood behind him. There, they both traveled down the halls, Techno making sure that his footsteps matched Fundy's. The sound of singing reached both animal hybrids' ears. Fundy scoffed in his irritation. 

"Fundy, come to visit me once again?" Dream's voice snarkily spoke. "Did you bring a pig with you?" he asked. Techno decided that maybe leaving Dream there was a good idea. Fundy's tail swished angrily. 

"You seriously think that I can't see past your mask," he questioned. Before he could finish his snarky sentence Dream cut in. 

"You can't, it's physically impossible," he made a point of motioning towards his actual mask. Techno had to suppress a laugh. Maybe Dream could be forgiven. 

"Oh, stop acting so full of yourself Dream. I got you, I won," Fundy pointed to himself before taking out the key to Dream's cage. "Also, you don't seem to be learning your lesson. So, I am going to add more chains. Maybe then, you will learn," Fundy growled out. He opened the door, grabbing chains that lay forgotten at one corner of Dream's cell. Tying a lot more chains around him, practically constricting him. 

"Wow, I am scared now Fundy," Dream wheezed out. His wheeze filtering through-out the prison. Fundy huffed and turned around leaving the cell completely. 

"I am done with you," he finished. Going down the halls. 

"I heard there was a special place," Dream started. Fundy stopped in his tracks, his ears folding. "Where men could go and emancipate," 

"Stop it," 

"The brutality and tyranny of their rulers," Fundy turned around now, glaring at Dream. "Well this place is real you needn't fret. With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret," 

"I said shut up," Fundy's voice boomed through-out the dark halls. His feet slamming against the floor. That seemed to satisfy dream, as he merely hummed the rest of the anthem. Fundy turned and ran out of the prison, leaving Techno and Dream alone. Right when they were safe, Techno's potion had finished. 

"I'm glad you came Techno," Dream lifted his head to meet the taller man. With Dream sitting on the ground with way more chains than necessary, Techno couldn't really feel intimidated. 

"What is your wish, Dream," Techno asked. 

"Right to the point, I like that," Dream remarked. "I need you to start the war with L'manburg," Techno narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

"I thought you were going to want me to break you out of prison. Are you sure this is what your wish is?" 

"Yes, this prison is much too fun to just be here for a few days and leave. Make sure you recruit people for this war," Techno nodded in response. Dream felt more reassured by Techno. 

"Is that all," Techno finally asked. 

"That's all," Dream responded. Techno smiled, he did like a little bit of anarchy. "There is a secret exit in that other hall, on the left," Dream continued. "That would be the best way for you to leave," he finished. Techno nodded in agreement. 

"Do I need to visit you again to make sure you know I started the war?" 

"No, I don't want to risk getting you caught with me. Believe me, I will hear about it," Dream reassured. Techno nodded and turned around. 

"I will take my leave then," Techno left the prison. He truly wondered what Dream had planned. He guessed he would figure it out soon enough. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO sinister manipulations that Dream is doing. Poor Tubbo, he might not like what's coming. Also....villain Fundy is a big yes now. He needs the VILLAIN ARCH. :) Have a nice week!


	5. This is War

The quiet murmuring woke Dream up from his dreamless sleep. Ironic, Dream would think, the man that calls himself Dream couldn't even think up anything. He yawned loudly, his hand immediately covering his mouth, even with a mask already covering his face. Politeness, he presumed. He always was a polite boy. 

"Let me go," A voice yelled near the end of the hallway. Dream tilted his head in curiosity. Still drowsy from just waking up, it took him a moment to process the voice. Finally, it clicked. Tommy fucking innit. 

"Tommy, you can't see him! Fundy specifically told us not to let anybody in. He's already wary of Dream escaping," the voice of Tubbo fired back. Dreams tilted his head even further, this was going to get interesting. He took to standing up to walk over to the bulletproof glass that stood in his way of freedom. 

"Tubbo, it's me," the sound of footsteps drew near. Dream made sure to straighten his posture and fix his hair, he always wanted to stay composed to his enemies. 

"Tommy," Tubbo complained. Finally, they both came into view. Dreams mask smiled at them, but Dream, he wasn't too happy to see them. He found Tommy to be loud and annoying while Tubbo was the appreciated underdog. 

"hey big D. How's it hanging big man," Tommy's voice held a certain nervousness. Hard to analyze with the usually loud and confident boy, but Dream knew masks all too well. 

"Tommy, hello," Dream greeted. "What brings you here," he questioned politely. Tommy smiled while Tubbo's frown grew. 

"Well Dream, my man, you see, I wanted to see what type of cage they put you into," Tommy finger gunned at Dream. Tubbo slapped his own face, a groan emitting from his mouth. 

"You now know what living conditions Dream is in. Can we go now," he pleaded. Tommy opened his mouth to answer but a voice interrupted him from behind. 

"Tommy, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come to Dream's cell," Fundy's voice echoed as he spoke. "You're afraid of the man. You said so yourself," Tommy's smile faltered. 

"Well, I visited him, didn't I? That means I shouldn't be too scared anymore," Tommy reassured. The nervous gestures all making sense to Dream now. Would he truly go to hell for taking some delight in something so wonderful as this? He was quite frankly, more amused by Fundy's upcoming appearance as the big man more than Tommy being scared by his manipulations. 

"Tubbo, please take Tommy out of here. We wouldn't want him freaking out or anything," Fundy's orange pelt came into Dream's view. Making eye contact, Dream could feel the cold gaze that tried to seem intimidating. That made Dream even more amused. 

"Tubbo, you are the president, not him," Tommy exclaimed. Tubbo's indecisive behavior forced him to stand in a stutter. Dream decided to show the poor kid some mercy for once. 

"Tommy, Tubbo, I think Fundy wants to talk with me alone. How about you two wait outside or come back another day," he suggested. Fundy's eyes only narrowed. Tommy gaped like a fish at Dream before muttering a fine and leaving with Tubbo by his side. He caught a quick 'wow Big D really has changed since prison huh?' and a loud laugh before they were out of the prison. 

Silence greeted the pair. Neither wanting to start the conversation. Dream decided it would be best if he just turned and ignored his fox friend. What was once seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into a full hour. No talking, just sitting and waiting. Dream wouldn't admit it but it made him quite paranoid. He felt watched every time he turned his back and even more watched as he made eye contact. 

"I know," Fundy finally said. He stood up and left before Dream could ask 'know what?.' Dream's panic set in quickly. Does he know about Technoblade? George? What does he know? He sat down and pondered, the pondering only stopping when he finally fell asleep. 

Techno made it back to his little cabin after a few hours. After the visit with Dream he almost got caught by Fundy and Quackity, luckily, he was able to escape without being seen. He knew if they saw him in L'manburg that something would be up. Making it back to his place he saw another new face in his home. The half enderman stood with what Techno asumed was hot cocoa. 

A door opened and Phil came out, a soft smile on his face. "Techno, you returned okay! Good, come in for some hot cocoa, you must be cold," Techno sighed. The air being seen by the cold. When will Phil learn that he wasn't some kid anymore? I guess children never grow up in their parent's eyes. 

Walking all the way in he saw George sleeping on the couch. Ghostbur was no longer with them, probably got bored and went to L'manburg. 

"Don't wake him up," Ranboo's voice cooed out. "He's been sleeping like this since I came here," Ranboo finished. Techno nodded his head, motioning for Phil to follow him into the kitchen. Phil excused himself and walked with Techno, a certain pep in his step as they made their way into the room. 

"We have to start a war with L'manburg," Techno whispered out so Ranboo couldn't hear. Phil's eyes widened. 

"Is that what Dream wanted?" Techno nodded his head, looking back into the living room to see George still fast asleep and a Ranboo humming a tune while drinking from his own cup of hot cocoa. 

"We could get George in this, Sapnap too. At least I think so," he pondered it out loud. Phil listened intently before also glancing towards George. 

"George isn't taking this too well," he muttered. "I had to listen to him cry about his apologies about Dream for a long time. I finally got him to sleep but he isn't too happy. He thinks it is somehow his fault that Dream is in prison," Phil whispered still. "I will go to war with L'manburg with you. But, this is for you not Dream," he pointed out. Techno nodded with understanding. 

"I have an idea on how to start this war," Techno started. Phil narrowed his eyes, the best way for him to listen. "their government is corrupt, while Dream is the one that instigated this we should stand by those rules. I already do. We can't keep letting tyrants become president," he balled his fists at his own words. Already, he was getting worked up over the government. 

"We could give them a choice. Declare a non-governmental place to stay or go to war. They would definitely choose war," Phil declared. Techno's face lit up. 

"Death for the Blood Gods," he smiled, "Technoblade never dies," Phil laughed at his son's ways. He nodded in agreement. 

"Tomorrow," Phil asked. 

"Tomorrow," Techno replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is the sweetest medicine... if you are Dream. (: Oh and, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GODS!


	6. Duckling?

The wind blew in the midday forest. Various critters chittering and the occasional moan of a zombie underground could be heard. Wolves barking and sheep bleating were common in the forest. Walking down the path was Niki and Puffy. Niki held a tiny picnic basket while Puffy held herself in composure. 

"Puffy, are you alright? You seem distant," Niki's high pitched voice interrupted the peaceful silence. Puffy looked down at the ground, shrugging her shoulders. Niki's eyes widened in understanding. This was the second week since Dream was put in prison. Many things have changed since then. George, Sapnap, and Technoblade had declared war on L'manburg. Niki shook out of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "You are visiting him today aren't you?" Puffy nodded solemnly. 

"I didn't want to believe that my du-," she paused swallowing. "Dream would do these kinds of things," she held herself tighter. Niki nodded in sympathy, while she wasn't a huge fan of Dream she understood Puffy's pain. The cold eyes of the old Wilbur Soot flooded her mind. She understood exactly what Puffy meant. 

"I'm surprised Fundy is letting you visit," Niki mentioned. Puffy nodded in agreement. "He has been," she paused looking for the right words. "Rough with Dream. While I understand why Fundy is mad he shouldn't be dehumanizing Dream," Puffy narrowed her eyes at the mention of Fundy. 

"Fundy has been too rough with everyone lately. Tubbo isn't even a president anymore, it's more Fundy and Quackity than anything else," Puffy replied. Niki slowed down her steps at the sound of a loud voice. Tommy's voice rang through the forest. 

"And then he punched him, square in the jaw!," Tommy's elaborate story made Puffy and Niki giggle. Tommy was always a wild one as Niki would put it. Loud and somewhat annoying but the poor boy grew up too fast. Born into war and destined to forever fight. No wonder he was always getting into fights. 

"Hi Tommy," Niki announce both of their presences. From a distance, they saw Tommy and Tubbo turn towards them. Tommy let out a 'hello Niki' and ran over, Tubbo close at his heels. 

"Did you hear about what happened with George and Fundy?" Niki and Puffy looked at each other in worry then shook their heads at Tommy. "Well, Fundy was saying some big man words about Dream and George lost his shit. George was yelling and beating the shit out of Fundy. The fight only stopped after Sapnap broke them apart!" Niki's mouth opened in shock. Puffy's eyes widened. 

"That's terrible," Niki exclaimed. 

"What did Fundy say?" Puffy chimed in. Her eyes narrowed, she shouldn't feel this much passion for a man who tried to murder the child directly in front of her. 

"He said "Dream is a worthless prisoner who will never see the light of day again," and," Tubbo paused, "and a lot more. Even Tommy shouldn't repeat what he said afterward." Tommy nodded dramatically. 

"Where is George now?" Niki put in. Tommy and Tubbo shrugged their shoulders. 

"Ever since they started a war with L'manburg we have been trying to keep them away. George and Sapnap just came back to grab their things," Tubbo said. Puffy's eyes widened suddenly and panic filled her gaze. 

"I have to get to start heading over to the prison. I will see all of you later," she quickly trotted away. Breaking the tree line she practically sprinted to the prison. When she did make it to the prison she felt fear hit her gut. What if Dream really was a monster? She shook her head, she shouldn't think that way about her duckling. 

"Puffy, you made it," Fundy spoke. Puffy kept her composure even though she wanted to slap him across his smug face. 

"Yes, are you taking me to Dream?" Fundy nodded in affirmation as he opened the big iron door. She walked inside, being lead through darker and darker hallways until they were finally at Dreams cell. He looked horrible. His hoodie was noticeably smaller than when she first saw Dream. The chains dug into his skin, his jeans were ripped from what she guessed was him having nothing to do. 

"Fundy, what a pleasure to see you," Dreams sarcastic tone filled the air. He hasn't looked up yet. He hasn't noticed Puffy in the room with him. Fundy's scowl rivaled any person on the server. 

"Quick the mannerisms Dream. You have a visitor," Fundy announced before stalking away quickly. Dream looked up then, locking eyes with Puffy. She noticed him swallow in what she would describe in nervousness. She simply narrowed her eyes at her once adopted son. 

"How have you been Dream?" Dream visibly twitched at her words. 

"Why are you here?" Dream asked instead. He avoided the question easily, his use of manipulation being a good tool in order to not talk about his feelings. Puffy narrowed her eyes at Dream. 

"Why do you think I am here?" She crossed her arms. Waiting for Dream to answer. After a minute or two of silence, his voice filled the room. 

"To mock me," he spat out. "Of course you want to mock me. What? You disown me, choose L'manburg, and now what? Mockery?" Puffy's eyes widened in shock. 

"I had to do those things. Dream, you were not being nice at all!" she exclaimed. He wheezed sadistically. He stood up and walked over. The chain digging more into his skin at his movement. 

"You didn't have to do anything. You chose to do those things because after all that shit you would choose L'manburg over me," 

"You hurt many people Dream. You hurt Fundy, George, Sapnap, Niki, Wilbur," she paused and took a deep breath. She didn't expect things to turn out like this. "Even a child. A child Dream," she horrifically spoke. Dream stood in silence for a moment. 

"They deserved it," she gaped in shock. the psychotic tone put her off. This wasn't the boy that she helped raise. This wasn't the duckling that would follow her around with no armor on. 

"Why?" 

"get out," he spat. "Get the fuck out. Come back when you have something interesting to say," he put in. Her heartfelt like it shattered into a million pieces. 

"What happened to you? What changed along the way?" she jumped as Dream hit his hand on the glass. 

"Just shut up and leave," he yelled. 

"I'll leave," she stated. "But know, you are the reason you are in prison," Dream turned around angrily. The chains clanking loudly. She swallowed and turned around, leaving the cell quickly. Tears ran down her face as she finally left the prison. Dream has lost it. Her duckling was gone and now she was left with a shell of her son. 

Dream sat back down. He was fuming at what he used to call his mother. He breathed heavily as he tried to regain composure. He could easily stay in control with every other person but when it came to Puffy he couldn't hold anything back. He put his knees up and rested his face in his hand. Taking deep breaths, he started planning his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the semi-long wait. I was busy with a lot of work these past few days. Hopefully, I will be able to get out a few chapters this week.


	7. I Hear a Symphony

Gentle hums of a song his father loved emitted from the ghostly presence. His pale body scanning at the sunset that lay before him, Friend, grunted in appreciation. He smiled just then, the smile just about meeting his eyes. Tears of forgotten wars now brought onto his closest friends. But, Ghostbur does not ponder on it long, he's made amends, even through the amnesia. 

Ghostbur glances down into the nation he once called his own. Tommy and Tubbo were causing chaos, the sweet friendship made Ghostbur smile. But Ghostbur couldn't remember if he ever had a best friend like that. It was on the tip of his tongue, a friendship that he used to worship, but it had fallen into the abyss of his mind. Instead, he forced himself to swallow it down, just like everything else. If he can't remember, then there wasn't any use of living it at all. 

The gentle feeling of footsteps made Ghostbur's solemn face light up. He tilted his head to see his slightly older brother, Techno, sit down beside him. Techno sighed heavily, his crown threatening to fall. Ghostbur smiled at him with delight. 

"How was your day, Techno?" His voice sounded like echoes. As the days went on, his voice got more echoey, like he was in a cave. Techno grunted the pig-like sound-making Ghostbur giggle. 

"Do you remember this place, Ghostbur?" Techno avoided the question easily, deflecting into a more sentimental conversation. Ghostbur's head wrinkled in thought, he glanced down into L'manburg. 

"Of course I remember L'manburg, it's where men go to emancipate," he smiled at the tune he would always hum. Techno's eyes narrowed for a moment before softening. 

"What about the place over there," he pointed towards a grassy plain in the distance. Ghostbur stared for a long time, scratching at Friend absently. Techno was about ready to give up when Ghostbur answered. 

"We were kids," he stated. "we would play there with my best friend. I can't remember who they were," his voice croaked out. "Do you know who my best friend was?" Ghostbur's innocent gaze looked into Techno's violent gaze with desperation. Techno nodded his head, of course, he knew who his best friend was. They were inseparable when they were kids. 

"It was Dream," he bluntly said. Ghostbur's eyes widened in shock. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dream, Techno, and Wilbur would always play, every single day. Puffy and Phil would keep a close watch, Tubbo, and Tommy in arms. Techno and Dream would spar a lot of the time, while Wilbur would cheer them on. 

"Dream, get back here, I'm not finished with you yet," Techno's higher-pitched voice would yell, running towards him with a laugh. While Dream wasn't as strong as Techno, he was faster. He would climb trees and evade every movement that Techno made. He was very strategic in his approach while Techno just wanted chaos. 

"Wilbur, now," Dream screamed out, a high-pitched laugh making Wilbur return one. Wilbur pulled at a rope above Techno's head, water falling onto the half-pig hybrid. The duo laughed loudly, Phil and Puffy couldn't help but giggle too, but, as parents do, they scolded the chaotic duo. Wilbur was forced to do more chores and Dream was forced to actually do his chores. 

Techno remembered the teenage years the most. Dream started wearing the mask then, he would get mad if anybody would take it off. Techno remembered the other kids making fun of Dream for having a scar on his face, from his forehead down to his chin in a slanted angle. Wilbur took pity in Dream, offering to wear a mask too. That was also the time when Wilbur picked up playing the guitar. 

"Wilbur, could you shut your mouth," Tommy would scream. "I'm trying to sleep," Wilbur would just laugh it off, saying 'practice makes perfect.' Techno would annoy the two boys, he would always be with Phil and Tommy would always be with Tubbo. But, Wilbur, he had Dream, for a long time. 

He couldn't remember when Dream and Wilbur started to become enemies, he only remembered the tear tracks on Wilbur's cheeks out of frustration. 'He hates me' he would always say. Wilbur was in his early twenties, his hair grown long enough to cover his eyebrows. He took Tommy and left Phil and Techno alone. 

Years passed by, Techno and Phil receiving letters every so often. Wilburs neat handwriting and Tommy's comprehendible handwriting would bring a smile to Phil's face. 'I'm glad they are okay' Phil would say every time a letter came. That was until there weren't any more letters. The letters stopped, none from Tommy or Wilbur. So, Techno promised to bring back the younger brothers safe. 

He saw the adopted brother first, Tubbo. Of course, both of them knew Tubbo was okay, the boy knew how to take care of himself. But what Techno saw worried him, Tubbo's eyes were void of the usual fun they used to carry. But, he went on. He found Wilbur and Tommy in a ravine. Tommy's eyes sad with betrayal, but Wilbur made him scared for Tommy's safety. 

Wilbur no longer resembled his usual self. Instead of playing the guitar, he would burn them to keep warm. He loved to burn things, his eyes would glow with a fury every time he set something alight. The arsonist and the anarchist would work together to take down the nation Wilbur once loved. 

"My unfinished symphony," Wilbur would say. His eyes filled with tears. Techno remembers Phil bringing Wilbur's dead body to the group. Wilbur's body hung loosely, Techno never died and he never cried. But, when he got home and was alone, he sobbed loudly, the foreign sound making him cringe at himself. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Techno, you look sad," Ghostbur's pale face was in front of him. "Here, have some blue," he handed the 'blue' over to Techno. His heart hurt from the familiarity of Ghostbur and Wilbur as a kid. 

"Are you going to visit Dream now that you know?" Techno's voice wavered slightly, but his composure came back. He had to pretend he didn't care. The voices screamed at his agony. 

"Sure, I will visit Dream," Ghostbur smiled. "I know he may be a bad guy but he's my best friend, right?" he looked towards Techno in reassurance. 

"Yeah, he's your friend, Ghostbur," he lied through his teeth. But, he knew if Ghostbur knew the truth, it would only end in sadness for the amnesiac ghost. 

Wilbur turned towards L'manburg then, his shoulders relaxed. "I should go now, Techno, I still have enough time to visit Dream," he walked away without an answer from Techno. His footsteps are soundless against any type of terrain he was on. Ghostbur briskly made his way to the obsidian prison. Sam met him at the entrance, his creeper mask staring through Ghostbur's translucent body. 

"Hi Sam, could I see Dream?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why do you want to see Dream?" 

"He was my childhood best friend, best friends are friends forever." Ghostbur replied, his hands fiddling with the sweater he used to wear when he was alive. 

"I'm sorry Ghostbur, but, he's not taking any visitors at the moment. He's being moved to a different part of the prison, for, safety measures. I am now his warden and not Fundy," Ghostbur didn't seem to notice the irritation that laced Sam's voice at the mention of Fundy. 

"Why didn't Fundy want to be Dream's warden anymore?" 

"Oh, he did. But, he can't keep his composure around Dream. I'm his warden because I don't have any emotional attachment to that psychopath," Sam answered easily. Ghostbur tilted his head in curiosity. 

Sam's eyes narrowed towards Ghostbur's. He knew that Ghostbur didn't remember the chaos he caused but Sam still felt a bit of anger towards the naive ghost. He wasn't too happy about being Dream's new warden but with the incident with Fundy, it's best if he did it. 

The incident was horrible, Sam remembered the state of Fundy's bloody form. Across the cell he saw Dream whispering manically at himself, he was covering his face. 

When Fundy was able to talk again after having to rest for a day or two he finally said what happened. 

"He went ballistic, I took that dammed mask off as punishment. If he liked to manipulate people and make them feel naked why not give him the same feeling?" Fundy had defended. "But, when I got it off Dream went crazy, he screamed about how nobody is allowed to see his face. That's when the monster attacked me," Fundy finished. The small group was stunned at what happened. They agreed to never, under any circumstances, take Dream's mask off. 

Sam was then forced to deal with Dream. He was not happy with the decision but it was his prison. So, he put Dream in solitary confinement, an obsidian box of hell. But, to Fundy that wasn't enough punishment, so, Sam wasn't going to let Dream have visitors for a few days. No human communication, insanity would take place very soon. 

"When can I come back to see him?" Ghostbur asked. Sam blinked a few times, he got lost in his thoughts, he's been doing that a lot lately. 

"Come by in a couple of days, I will let you visit then," Ghostbur smiled and agreed happily. 

"I'll see you soon, Sam," Ghostbur waved before leaving. "I better get back to Friend," he quickly disappeared behind the trees. Sam sighed, this was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this somewhat long series. I would appreciate it if you would give me suggestions or helpful tips in the comments. This is the first fanfiction story that I am writing about the Dream Smp and want to make sure that people are happy with what I am doing. Also, just a note. THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE REAL PEOPLE. I am simply taking the characters from the DSMP and making my own twist to the stories. Also, if the content creators see this for some reason and decide they find themselves getting uncomfortable I will delete this immediately. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
